


Owari to Hajimari

by Hachimomo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cherry is Clumsy About His Love for Joe, I Want Them Being Horny And Loved, Joe is a Man of Less Words and More Action, M/M, lovey-dovey couple, some fluffy moments, tooth-rotting smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: My first Matcha Blossom fic, my first SK8 fic and I'm really happy for it. I hope you all enjoy as much as me, cuz I really had fun writing for those big clumsy guys who aren't honest with themselves.About Joe and Kaoru's relationship: they like each other for a long time but never dated, and while Kaoru struggled everytime he saw Joe with a new girlfriend, he never said nothing. So, there's no cheating here and ever since they got engaged, Joe stopped hooking up with women.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 93





	Owari to Hajimari

**_"Of all the things, I really had to come to this restaurant"_ ** _._ Kaoru grumbles under his breath. Joe is smirking, and Kaoru knows why. It's because he is there. And Joe felt he won. Kaoru said he would never step onto Joe’s restaurant, yet he is always there to eat.

 **_"Here, your order is ready, my dear customer"_ ** _._ Kojiro says, teasing the pink haired man enough to see a vein popping on his silent rage. And he can't help but chuckle at how his grumpy fiancée can be cute.

**_Is there something on my face?_ **

**_Hm? What do you mean?_ **

**_You are staring at me, and the face you're making is gross!_ **

**_You…!! Can't you be more gentle with your fiancé?!_ **

Joe sighs, and takes away the now clean plate in front of Kaoru. He serves Kaoru again with his new dessert, awaiting for his opinion. Kaoru is the reason why Joe started to make desserts too, after all.

**_...it's good. The sweetness is just on point, and I can eat this without getting tired and-_ **

**_Thanks, Kaoru. You're the best._ **

**_You're welcome._ **

This time, Kaoru blushes a little and turns his face away from Joe. The tanned man is leaning onto his arms in the balcony, looking with fond eyes at him.

After all, despite everything, his boyfriend, who finally became his fiancée, master of the art of saying the opposite, still loves his food and it shows. 

No words are necessary when they feel good in each other's presence, and that's a given.

 **_The foul mouth means nothing when you sparkles eating what I prepare, Kaoru_ ** _._ The green-haired man says, leaning close to Kaoru's face and tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. 

The pink-haired man flinches, not expecting the sudden proximity. It's a reaction that makes Joe frown and be hurt, but still does. 

**_Hey, how are you going to convince your family that we are in a relationship acting like this?_ **

**_Shut up, you big gorilla!! I'm doing my best here._ **

**_If that's your best you ain't convincing me, "princess"_ ** _._

The tanned man shrugs, backing away from Kaoru. And Kaoru grit his teeth. He knows Joe is right, that's why he goes silent. Despite the words, Kaoru likes Joe's company too. They bicker too much but Kaoru does love him.

Ever since high school.

But lately, he is getting worried. What if Joe breaks up their engagement after so many years? Kaoru does know about all the women flocking around him and even acts like he doesn’t care, but… Lately, Joe isn’t even hanging out or clinging on him like before.

 **_Will Joe get tired of me, someday?_ ** Kaoru worries everyday now, but rather than talk with his fiancé about it, he just conceals the worry with harsh words. And knowing his boyfriend was a womanizer once, doesn't help those thoughts to just go away.

 ** _But I'm pretty. Joe said it to me himself, as well 'I like everything you are.’_** But words alone aren't enough for Kaoru. He wants to be sure that Joe is still interested in him, in this marriage too. 

**_Kojiro._ **

**_What is it, Kaoru?_ **

**_Can we go to your home? After this, I mean._ **

**_Sure, we can. For what?_ **

**_To have sex._ **

**_WHAT?!_ **

**_You don't want to? Because I don’t have the big boobs you always loved?!_ **

**_Oi, Kaoru!! It’s not like this, and you know that._ **

Yeah, Joe always reassured him before. The slender pink-haired man knows better, after all the years of their engagement, but he is still unsure. _“_ **_So why doesn't he want to do it with me? Why didn’t he touch me after all those years?!”_ **

He knows about his feelings already but what about Joe's? What will happen if he ever gets bored of the rude talkback of his fiancé? He needs a deeper connection with him.

One that, in all honesty, he desires for a long time but never had the courage to admit.

As soon as they enter Kojiro's home, Kaoru pushes the tanned man against the wall and tries to kiss him, only to be pushed back off. **_“Why did you do that, Kaoru?!”_ ** _,_ the green-haired man asks, but his lover offers no answer while trying to not show how the fact that being pushed hurts on him.

**_“Joe. Don't you ever feel bored with me? I'm not cute”. Kaoru pouts, red ears, and Joe couldn't help himself. “I don't have boobs, I’m harsh with you and- Mmmph?!”_ **

Kaoru’s rant is interrupted by Joe, who had enough and decided to shut up his boyfriend with a kiss, nothing more than a peck but enough to make him stop it. **_“Hey, I never said that you were boring, Kaoru! I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t love you”_** he says, voice rasping in his throat while cupping Kaoru’s face in his hands, and the other man melts in the sudden intimacy.

**_Kaoru, is something wrong? I will listen to you, but don’t shut yourself to me, okay?_ **

**_All right, but promise me that you won’t laugh._ **

**_Sure, I can promise this. But tell me what’s happening._ **

Kaoru goes on talking about how he is feeling jealous of the women in Joe’s fanclub, of all the women he had in all those years of fooling around, and the subject of all this rant, Joe listens to everything in silence, burning on his mind how much Kaoru loves him, but also how much he suffered alone because of what he did.

 ** _“I also should be honest, huh…”_** Joe says absently, smiling. And Kaoru gets angry at it, thinking that he wasn't heard after this indirect confession. 

**_Coming here was an error. I'm going home, and I'm going to break off our engagement._ **

**_You can't. I don't want to, too. Kaoru, listen to me before assuming things, please._ **

**_And what you have to say now? "Become my mistress"?_ **

**_Oi, Kaoru!! Why do you always hurt you and the others around with your own words?!_ **

**_What should I do then...? When all you do is showing no interest in me?!_ **

Joe sighs, trying to understand the meaning behind Kaoru's words, and leans on the pink haired man's shoulders. 

**_"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I… I also love you. All the girlfriends, all the women aside, every one of them were just a way to have the warmth of the one I couldn't have. You."_ **

The tanned man mumbles under his breath and grips the hem of his lover's kimono, and Kaoru's body freezes in response. He wasn’t expecting to hear this now.

**_"Joe, it's true..? What you just said, is It the truth--"_ **

The answer goes not answered, and it's fine for Kaoru now. Joe is kissing him with abandon, within a need that the pink-haired man didn't know until now.

Kaoru does understand now how much Joe is hungry for him, more than he ever let him know... He was before and surely still is.

 ** _Kaoru, please. Don't overthink by yourself._** Joe says while giving little kisses onto Kaoru's lips. **_I am with you because I want to. Because I fell in love with you._**

Yeah… how can he forgets when everything Joe does tells him, with acts rather than words, what he feels? 

**_The one being skillful with words is me, after all_ ** _._ Kaoru thinks, and Joe's smirks at him between their kisses, like he knows what crossed the mind of his fiancée, before leaning into the warmth of him.

Deeper. Strong. Fierce.

Joe loves the way that Kaoru's tongue forces its way in his mouth. These moments, where Kaoru is less than the writer or the 'rival', and becomes just 'a man' that desires him are really the best. 

Joe really loves everything about the needy man that presents only before him now. He loves Kaoru because of his smart-mouth, of their bickering but especially for the way Joe makes him whine and writhe in pleasure below him. Never saying those thoughts or feelings aloud, just patiently waiting for Kaoru’s time.

**_Joooeeee, e-enough rubbing your dick on me~_ **

**_But..._ **

**_Hey... Put it in, please..._ **

**_Fuck, Kaoru. Can you... not make my restraint fly through these walls?_ **

**_It’s fine if you just... ravish me already. I really need you inside me, now._ **

Joe’s breathing is ragged and the way he looks at Kaoru now speaks volume about the sheer desire taking over him, who only wraps his legs around his fiancé’s waist. And it takes every ounce of Joe to not do what Kaoru wants him to.

When Kaoru is soft enough and starts to whimper frantically when the third finger enters him, Joe thinks it’s time to give his lover what he wants. And deserves, too, after all the time waiting for this moment.

**_J-Joe... Hurry up-ahn! Put it on me already...!_ **

**_You don’t know how much your voice is stirring me up, Kaoru...! I don’t think... I can be gentle with you at all._ **

**_Don’t worry, ‘being gentle’ is the last thing I want you to be with me now… Kojiro._ **

After hearing this, Joe thrust his cock in one go into Kaoru’s body as they both shivered against each other. Kaoru moans out Kojiro's name, while the tanned man is nipping and kissing at his lover’s neck and collarbone.

Joe is skilled, that much the pink haired man knows, but he didn’t expect to be this overwhelmed by the sensations. Every time that Joe drives his cock into him, Kaoru gives a throaty moan for his lover. He can’t get enough, and now, just a bit, Kaoru understands what Joe meant. 

Because if it’s Joe, there’s no way he can be ever bored of doing it everyday. “Even when they get older, for sure”, Kaoru thinks while the other man looks at him, desire burning forth in the amber eyes just as much as it’s burning on his whole body right now.

Now the only thing the strawberry blond wants is to hear Joe calling out his name while driving his cock deeper, hitting the sweet spot that Kaoru's long fingers can't reach. He waited for this for years, and all the waiting aside, it was worthy after all.

Next morning, Kaoru wakes up haggard and limp, but happy. Joe is at his side, snoring lightly despite his big built body, and the man can’t help that his future husband is cuter than he thought.

He looks at the marks on his neck and trailing down onto his collarbone, and he thinks that he can get used to it and wear them as proudly these marks can be. 

**_If you’re thinking of showing my kiss marks, I can always do them on your body from now on. You won't mind it, right?_ **

**_Y-Y-You!! Were you awake?! Since when?!_ **

**_Mhm... Ever since you were lovingly looking at me sleeping. You love me so much that I couldn’t tell that I was awake._ **

**_Who would love a dimwit like you? You must be daydreaming to think that._ **

Kojiro rises up from their bed and goes into the bathroom’s door, where Kaoru is standing still. The other man is blushing, adding a new shade of color close to his skin. One that Kojiro never knew until now, but he knows he wants to see more of it now. 

Kaoru tries to kick his way out but the man who shared a steamy night with him, doesn’t let him go. He wobbles and his legs give out as soon Joe touches him, and he gets more redder than before, thinking if he will ever get used to this. 

But at the same time… Why not make the effort too? Kaoru knows that he doesn’t want to be far from Joe while running away from his feelings too. So he accepts the embrace instead of fighting against the caress, and for the first time he knows the arms that he only thought as being good to be embraced with, that could be for anyone, are now meant to him.

**_Jo- no, Kojiro._ **

**_Mhmmm?_ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Oi, oi, haven’t you always loved me? Because I’m sure I’m god enough to make you love me for a long time._ **

**_Don’t get cocky now, you gorilla._ **

Joe laughs as his lover gets bright red on his arms, not denying the previous statement in the least. The big arms that were wrapped around him are gone, but before Kaoru has the time to miss them, the most warm and big hands find their way to his own hands. 

Kaoru looks at his fiancée and nods, as he is being led to bed again and nodding to Joe’s proposal to spend all day in bed sharing kisses and making out for all this time they passed by without admitting their love for each other.

Yeah, Joe always knows how to take the best from Kaoru. And that's why Kaoru also loves him. Because Joe is the only taking away and seeing through the facade of perfection he always wore for most part of his life. 

**_That’s why we are perfect for each other._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
